The Simpsons (Full English Dub Cast)
If The Simpsons is re-dubbed in English, it would be dubbed by Studiopolis or Viz Media / Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles), Funimation (Texas) and Ocean Group (Vancouver). The English dub will air in the near future. But if Dan Castellaneta and Harry Shearer were accepted for reprises Homer Simpson and Ned Flanders. Voice cast Main characters *Dan Castellaneta: Homer Simpson *Tara Platt: Marge Simpson *Cathy Weseluck: Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson *Hynden Walch (child), Melissa Fahn (adult): Lisa Simpson *Steven Blum: Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II *Monica Rial (adult): Maggie Simpson Supporting characters *Tara Platt: Patty Bouvier, Selma Bouvier, Jacqueline Bouvier *???: Abe Simpson *???: Mona Simpson *Harry Shearer: Ned Flanders *Karen Strassman: Maude Flanders *???: Rod Flanders *Brian Drummond: Todd Flanders *Grey Griffin (child), Kaiji Tang (adult): Milhouse Van Houten *Richard Ian Cox: Kirk Van Houten *???: Luann Van Houten *???: Moe Szyslak *Paul St. Peter: Barney Gumble *Michael Yurchak: Lenny Leonard *Keith Silverstein: Carl Carlson *Matt Hill: Charles Montgomery Burns *???: Waylon Smithers *Kyle Hebert: Chief Clancy Wiggum *Tabitha St. Germain: Sarah Wiggum *Samuel Vincent: Ralph Wiggum *Phil LaMarr: Officer Lou *???: Officer Eddie *Kirk Thornton: Principal Seymour Skinner *???: Agnes Skinner *Troy Baker: Superintendent Gary Chalmers *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Mrs. Edna Krabappel *Ali Hillis: Ms. Elizabeth Hoover *???: Dewey Largo *???: Groundskeeper Willie *???: Otto Mann *???: Lunchlady Doris *Maile Flanagan: Nelson Muntz *???: Jimbo Jones *???: Dolph Starbeam *???: Kearney Zzyzwicz *???: Martin Prince, Üter Zorker *???: Sherri Mackleberry, Terri Mackleberry *???: Janey *???: Kent Brockman *???: Arnie Pye *Christopher Sabat: Krusty the Clown *???: Rabbi Krustofsky *Tom Kenny: Sideshow Mel *Steven Blum: Mr. Teeny *Sonny Strait: Bumblebee Man *???: Gabbo *???: Arthur Crandall *Wendee Lee: Itchy *???: Scratchy *Kevin Michael Richardson: Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Michelle Ruff: Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon *Jeremy Shada: Sanjay Nahasapeemapetilon *Adrian Pasdar: Comic Book Guy *Mike Pollock: Professor John Frink *Drake Bell: Squeaky-Voiced Teen *John DiMaggio: Hans Moleman *Estelle: Crazy Cat Lady *???: Raphael (Sarcastic Clerk) *???: Herman Hermann *???: Disco Stu *Vic Mignogna: The Rich Texan *John Swasey: Sea Captain McCallister *???: The Yes Guy *Travis Willingham: Duffman *Derek Stephen Prince: Blue-Haired Lawyer *???: Artie Ziff, Jay Sherman *???: Mayor "Diamond Joe" Quimby *???: Martha Quimby *???: Rainier Wolfcastle *Fred Tatasciore: Dr. Julius Hibbert *Kimberly Brooks: Bernice Hibbert *Richard Steven Horvitz: Dr. Nick Riviera *???: Dr. Marvin Monroe *???: Rev. Timothy Lovejoy *???: Helen Lovejoy *???: Judge Roy Snyder *???: Lionel Hutz, Troy McClure *Kate Higgins: Lindsey Naegle *???: Cookie Kwan *???: Cletus Spuckler *???: Brandine Spuckler *???: Jasper Beardly *???: Old Jewish Man *???: Drederick Tatum *Sean Schemmel: Luigi Risotto *???: Julio *???: Lurleen Lumpkin Villains *David Wald: Snake Jailbird *Jim Cummings: Fat Tony *???: Legs *???: Louie *Liam O'Brien: "Sideshow Bob" Terwilliger *Alex Hirsch: Cecil Terwilliger *Josh Grelle: Frank Grimes Sr., Frank Grimes Jr. *Patrick Seitz: Hank Scorpio *Richard Epcar: Kang *David Vincent: Kodos Minor characters *???: Bleeding Gums Murphy *???: Mr. Bergstrom *??? (normal voice), Khary Payton (Michael Jackson's voice): Leon Kompowsky *Steven Blum: Cowboy Bob *???: Jacques *???: Mr. Seckofsky, Llewellyn Sinclair, Aristotle Amadopolis, Professor Lombardo, Enrico Irritazio *???: Shary Bobbins *???: Mindy Simmons *???: Allison Taylor *Stephanie Sheh: Jessica Lovejoy *???: Mary Spuckler *Dan Green: Herbert Powell *R. Bruce Eliott: Sgt. Seymour Skinner *???: Shelby (Shelbyville's Bart) *???: Shelbyville's Milhouse *???: Shelbyville's Nelson *???: Shelbyville's Martin *???: Shelby's father (Shelbyville's Homer) Future characters *???: Picard Simpson *???: Kirk Simpson *Jamie Marchi: Jenda Simpson *Bryn Apprill: Zia Simpson *John DiMaggio: Bender *Benjamin Diskin: Philip J. Fry *???: Dr. John A. Zoidberg Celebrities *???: Bill Cosby *???: Woody Allen *???: Paul McCartney *???: Richard Geere *Matthew Mercer: Adam West *Keith Ferguson: Mel Gibson *Travis Willingham: Mark Hamill *???: Richard Nixon *???: Jimmy Carter *Steve Kramer: George H. W. Bush *???: Bill Clinton *???: Bob Dole *???: David Byrne Religion *Matthew Mercer: God *Nolan North : Jesus Christ *John De Lancie: Satan *???: Buddha *???: Dalai Lama Category:The Simpsons Category:English Dub Category:StanFord85's Ideas